Dbz play
by kurizafan
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

**Nappa,Cooler,Krillin,and Frieza play Dragonball z budokai 3 **

Nappa came over bringing Raku with him to Frieza's house

Frieza-Nappa Cooler and Krillin are here

Nappa-Kay

Nappa followed frieza

Cooler-I'm killing your ass

Krillin-Go to hell

Nappa-hey guys I brought something

Krillin-damn Nappa what is it

Frieza-Budokai 3

Cooler-Fuck that game

Nappa-I'm putting it in

Opening titles play and Cooler saw something he regret ssj4 and a white retard with spikes

Cooler-That bastard

Krillin-Cooler you know I saw GT and Akira toriyama did not make it

Nappa-I beat the game so were doing world tournament

Announcer in game-Hello everybody welcome to the tournament now pick your-

Frieza-Adempt

Nappa-4 players

Krillin-Alright i'm playing as Vegeta

Nappa-I'm playing as Goku

Cooler-well I'm playing as Bardock

Frieza-I'm playing as Krillin

Krillin-Your a motherfucker

Frieza-I know dick

Kuriza-what the hell is this

Krillin-Um budokai 3

Kuriza-Shut it jackass

Frieza-Kuriza go back to what your doing

Kuriza-Fuck no i'm in

Cooler-fine wait till next game

Kuriza-Fine I'll just meditate

Frieza-Okay I'm going up against Bardock

Cooler-alright i got this

10 minutes later

Cooler-Fuck you frieza

Frieza-That was funny

Nappa-Shut up

Nappa was fighting majin boo

Nappa-I'm turning Super Saiyan 4

Cooler-I'm destroying this game

**Never let someone who doesn't know what the hell SSJ4 is or omega shenron **

Kuriza-Stop it cooler

* * *

><p>Next time Frieza and Kuriza play grand theft auto online<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Frieza and kuriza play grand theft auto online**

Kuriza-ok vegeta told me this game is awesome

Kuriza put the game in his ps3

Kuriza-Online time to kill some bitches

Chestnut head is online

SSJ-fuck kuriza is online

Fennekin-Vegeta shut the hell up

SSJ-okay Mia

Frieza-Kuriza don't start a fight

Chestnut head-Hey Veggie got skittles

SSJ-no but die

**Chestnut head send this to SSJ-go suck some dicks asswipe D**

SSJ-Once i find you me,Nappa,and Krillin are gonna kill you

Icejinprince-Vegeta keep your cool

beautiful beauty logged on

Beautiful beauty-what the hell is going on

Chestnut head-SSJ happened

SSJ found Chestnut head

Chestnut head-SSJ your screwed eat shotgun

**SSJ was killed by chestnut head**

* * *

><p>SSJ-Vegeta<br>Fennekin-Mia  
>Chestnut head-Kuriza<br>Icejin prince-Frieza  
>Beautiful beauty-Zarbon<p>

Oh I just notice it was like renagade for life Kuriza style

Next time on dbz play-  
>Krillin,Nappa,Piccolo,and Frieza play Left for dead 2<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Nappa,Krillin,Piccolo,& Frieza play left for dead

Nappa-I like it

Piccolo-Where's Krillin and frieza I send 15 god damn messages to them

_No nose chose Bill _

_Friezmoon chose Zoey _

Big green-Ha ha Frieza got Zoey

Friezmoon-Shut up I didn't get the messages cause my laptop died bastard

Nappathelovable-I'm starting were doing survival mode

No nose-Yes that's hard to do I got gold for doing 7 minutes

Friezmoon-Right

**Game time **

**Friezmoon-I'm taking the katana **

**Big green-Fuck you I got a grenade launcher**

**No nose-that's what she said**

**Nappathelovable-Hey guys it's Rochele **

**Big green-OK I call machine gun**

**Friezmoon-Same here**

**No nose-Frieza why is your name Friezmoon?**

**Friezmoon-It's my warrior cat name**

**Big green-When I'm a cat I get called picfur which is bullshit stupid firestar **

**Nappathelovable-Guys I got a spitter some one save me**

**No nose-Here I come to save the day **

_**No nose just save Nappathelovable**_

**No nose-Shit **

**No nose died**

**Friezmoon-Mother fucker **

**No nose-Frieza calm down**

**Nappathelovable-Guys I'm dead **

**Big green died**

**No nose-Frieza don't be a bitch**

**Friezmoon-I'm dead**

**_They respond in that prep. room _**

**_No nose-You fuck your a coward_**

**_Krillin was shooting frieza _**

**_Friezmoon-Shit shit stop help_**

**_'..'_**

**_Big green-DEATHMATCH BITCHES _**

**_Big green killed everyone and won the game recieving an award _**

Frieza-Piccolo your not coming back for the rest of the week


End file.
